Just Want You
by sparkley-tangerine
Summary: 121 Violet eyes widened before scrunching up tightly in turmoil.'No Heero, what do you want? Do you want my blessing or do you want me to be your reason not to'


A/N: Okay this was just sitting on my computer, waiting to be edited and posted. The urge was too much to stop so here it is. Just a little 1X2 get-together fic. Angst and sap and some Relena-bashing. Mentions a past relationship between 1 and R.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and all the name inspires do not belong to me. Sadly. hangs head

* * *

Just Want You

Duo stood at the big, bay windows, his arms crossed loosely over his chest as he stared out at the rain. Hurricanes, he decided, were fickle things that definitely needed to check with other people's plans before deciding to change direction and ruin someone's vacation.

Lips quirked into a small smile-smirk, as Duo then wondered if Relena had ever been named after a Hurricane or vice versa. That would have been strangely….apt.

The ocean was a mess of black-blue and white waves and drift wood. The formerly smooth golden sand was a jumble mess of litter, dirt and water. At one point an umbrella was visible, half buried in the sand.

He heard Heero's approach before his eyes caught the other man's reflection in the windows. His expression- if one could call the slight crinkle of the skin around those dark blue eyes and full lips an expression- was surprisingly smug for the situation.

"I finally got through to Relena and told her about the weather situation here. All flights out are delayed until the storm has passed."

Duo turned to quirk an eyebrow at the smirk. "I suppose she tried to blame me for the weather." It wasn't even a question.

Heero's lips flattened into a straight line, showing his unhappiness. With Relena or himself, Duo wasn't sure.

"She made some…….unfound accusations."

Duo turned back to look at the storm. A few moments passed before he shrugged. "I guess she still doesn't like it when her boyfriend goes on vacation with his best friend instead of her."

Heero sighed behind him but Duo didn't turn around. Wasn't it a whole lot of fucking ironic that Relena- his rival really- was the only one to figure out his true feelings towards his best friend? It wasn't like Duo blamed her for her general nastiness whenever his name entered the conversation- he'd be a territorial bitch too if he thought someone was moving in on his boyfriend. And if it were possible to describe men as being bitchy.

Truthfully, if the situations had been reversed, Duo probably would have ousted Relena's feelings just to give the poor girl some closure. As it stood, Duo didn't need to know he had no chance with Heero- he could settle for friendship, not matter what Relentless Relena thought.

"Duo-" Heero began, and his tone told the braided man he had better stop his friend right there, or suffer the fate of having to listen to another 'Can't You Both Get Along?' speech.

Or about as close to a speech as Heero got.

"Heero man, the time for secrecy is over. Maybe if you actually commit to the girl, she'd get over this psychotic-possessive-jealous-stalker state of mind."

The hands on his shoulders were forceful but gentle at the same time, nearly unbalancing Duo as Heero's dark eyes cut into him. "Does she have a reason to be jealous?"

Maybe, if his subconscious hadn't known that physical contact as the best way to judge a person's tensions levels, Duo would have given himself away. He kept his back and shoulders relaxed, even though his heart was racing, and answered. "Well, duh. I am your best friend and the only one who can make you actually take your down time."

A look of intense frustration crossed the Japanese man's face before he let go of his friend and took a step back. Duo didn't really like the complete non-expression that crossed Heero's face.

"Relena wants to get married."

Silence. Even the fury of the storm outside seemed to pause at the announcement.

Duo blinked slowly, feeling something like ice spread through his body. Man, didn't it suck to be right? There wasn't any of the closure he had been expecting, knowing that Heero was off limits- forever.

"Congratulations." He squeezed out of his throat, turning back towards the window. Softer, Duo added. "I didn't know it was that serious."

"She seems to think so. I've been trying to find a reason not to go through with it, to be honest. I told her I need time to think about it-you know how I truly feel about Relena."

Actually, that was the problem. Duo had no idea how much Heero loved the Pink Horror. He seemed somewhat fond of the girl, and he obviously had a very large urge to protect her. But did the other ex-pilot love her? If duo had to take a guess……he'd say yeah.

Bitterness crept up his spine and into his mind as Duo muttered, almost to himself.

"You love her, she loves you- I don't see the problem here…." _Except that I love you too. I love you more. Enough to let you go, it seems._

Heero physically jerked. "Duo…." His voice was full of incredulous shock. "You know that the only feelings I have for that girl are those of a brother for a sister."

"You don't date your sister, man."

"Damn it, you know that I didn't want to choose Relena. I was just settling for second best!"

Even his faint reflection in the glass begged Duo to see what Heero was trying so desperately not to tell him. It was everything he wanted and everything that terrified him all in one.

"Fuck Heero, what are you saying?" Duo hated that his voice shook and broke like those bloody waves.

"Relena may think that we're a couple, and she may delude herself into thinking that I love her but Duo," Heero's eyes were desperate. "-you of all people have to know what I really want, who I really want."

Violet eyes widened before scrunching up tightly in turmoil.

"No Heero, what do you want!? Do you want my blessing or do you want me to be your reason not to?"

Heero growled, pulling the other man to him, willing Duo to just open his eyes and _look at him._

"I want to know why you make the eight hour flight down here from L2, every weekend to hang out. I want to know why you're the first person to call me when I get back from a mission. I want to know why I'm your first contact should you ever end up in the hospital, or why you've willed everything you own to me if something ever-" Here, Heero's voice broke for a moment, unable to utter the possibility. "I want to know what all of that means!"

The standard line popped out from behind Duo's lips without effort. "You're my best friend…"

Heero would have nothing of it.

All through his friend's tirade, Duo had kept his eyes averted, wincing at certain points. They flew wide as Heero cupped his cheek and all but forced his kiss on Duo. Not that the braided man would have resisted. It was short, rough and bruising but it held more emotion than either man had thought they could possess.

Heero pulled back with a slight smack of their lips, exhaling harshly with upset frustration and excitement. His forehead came down to rest on Duo's.

"Do you want to know what Relena's big emergency was?" He didn't give Duo time to answer. "She wanted me to retract my resignation as her bodyguard. She tried to get me to agree to marry her- she tried to tell me that you couldn't love me as much as she could, no matter what tricks you'd used. She claimed that you'd brainwashed me, confused me about love. God….tell me she's right."

Duo jerked back in confusion. "I- what?"

Heero chuckled wildly- hysterically. "Tell me what she said was true- that you love me…..that's all I've ever wanted- want. I just-I just want you."

Duo leant forward, pressing his cheek languidly against Heero's before whispering in his ear. "She's right….I can't love you as much as she does, because I already love you so much more."

A choked laugh jumped from Heero's throat- the sound of complete and utter happiness. One hand was back on his cheek, the other securely around his waist as Duo became a willing participant in the next desperate kiss.

Heero quickly maneuvered them away from the window- safety hazard and all- and somehow, with his mouth still wonderfully attached to Duo's, threw them on the couch.

That surreal feeling of everything being a hazy, warm dream filled Duo's mind. He could feel the couch under his back and the solid, hot weight of Heero above him. He could smell his love's scent of that spicy cologne he wore, something honestly male and a hint of gunpowder. He could hear the rasping of two clothed bodies trying to get closer to each other and the moans and gasps of carnal pleasure.

But damn if that annoying little voice of reason didn't pop up and winder if this was all really, truly happening. Hadn't he had dreams- waking fantasies even- of this moment? Duo was only going to get himself hurt if this turned out to be something other than the declaration of love he was hoping for.

Heero stiffened at the hand pushing against his chest. What-? His hands didn't stop their caresses, some part of him needing to touch Duo like he'd longed to for so long. His breathe seemed to freeze at the braided man's gasp. "Stop- wait."

His hands twitched with aborted movement as Heero searched Duo's torn expression. The braided man took a shaky breath.

"What- Heero, what does this mean, man? You- you've left your job? Relena? I'm trying very hard not to jump to conclusions about what your feeling here but-"

Heero chuckled suddenly, the fear and tension of a possible rejection leaving his body. Those mind-bendingly strong, gentle hands smoothed Duo's bangs out of his eyes, clearing his view of the man he loved. Violet-blue eyes widened at the smile on the Japanese man's face.

"That's what I love about you. You're wild, earthy and unpredictable. You're spontaneous and sudden and just alive. You're just…everything I've ever wanted. I just never thought I could have it- have you- until Relena blew up."

Duo didn't let that voice resurface- not that it tried- as Heero bent to kiss him again. Even with the mother of all storms just outside, things had never looked so bright, so right in his life. Duo kissed back, sliding his hand up and under Heero's loose, blue cotton shirt and burying the other one into the spiky locks of soft brown hair.

The wind whistled through the cracks in the windows, but the hurricane had been all but forgotten by the couple on the couch. The world could have collapsed in on itself as long as they were tangled p together- as long as they could feel each other.

It didn't take long for first Heero's shirt, then Duo's to disappear and for jean buttons to be popped. The air seemed to be charged with steady excitement and solemn anticipation.

Heero pulled back just enough to look into Duo's face. His eyes were intense, nothing unusual there, but they held a different sort of fire this time- one that made Duo's blood sizzle with anticipation.

"Duo," Heero's voice was low and rough and wonderful as he spoke. "What do you want?"

Those words turned on him in such a delicious, heart-warming way made a slow, happy- truly and amazingly happy- smile spread across his lips. Heero could see the answer in those blue-violet eyes even before Duo replied.

"You. I just want you."

* * *

A/N: This was inspired by a quote icon. I still have the damn thing somewhere on my computer. Funny where this stuff comes from.

S. Tangerine


End file.
